Reconfigurable logic (RL) available using programmable logic arrays (PLAs) are promoted as providing power savings, performance improvements and smaller chips, by crafting custom logic to solve particular problems that stretch the capabilities of microprocessors, by customizing data path widths to a specified amount and allowing the same circuitry to be reconfigured for different protocols if only one is in use at a time. However, there are various obstacles to its use in modern microprocessors. Currently, such reconfigurable logic is only used in an embedded system and cannot be used by multiple users without cooperation. Generally, the full power of RL is only used by in-order processors or when the RL is configured as an independent coprocessor.